Results of April 3,2013 - Debut Show + Match Card for April 10,2013
Pure Insanity opens with the Pure Insanity song King:Welcome to Pure Insanity, tonight we will crown the first ever NIWF Undisputed Championship in this very ring. I say let the show go on. Tonight we will also witness the Pure Insanity GM AJ Miles who created No Limitation Wrestling Federation. (AJ Miles theme song hits and he is walking to the ring) Miles:I got a call from people saying how is NIWF different from the other companies, I told them "NIWF is the best thing to exist, in NIWF anything goes you could fight backstage, fight in the parking lot it's about you." I am sick of wrestlers getting fire for no reason what so ever so I decided to make this company. Now tonight is full of surprises, all of you will witness four people winning championships in four different match types. David:Hold on now Mr.GM, I want to introduce myself to the world. My name is David Falcon and I want a match with Headhunter for the NIWF Undisputed Championship. Miles:Done, but you're not getting just a championship match you're also going to be in a parking lot match. David goes outside of the ring (The Ring announcer is announcing the first match) DING DING DING Finkel: Ladies and Gentlemen, making his way to the ring The Broski. (The Crowd chant woo woo woo you know it, The Broski bring out his camera and shakes all the fan's hands) Finkel: and making his way to the ring, Raj Singh Match 1: The Broski defeated Raj Singh with the rough ryder After the match The Broski and Raj Singh takes the brawl outside of the ring (Josh Matthews is interviewing The Ghost Hunter for his match against Ryan Conway) Matthews:The Ghost Hunter before your match against Ryan Conway do you have anything you have to say about your opponent Ryan Conway. TGH: woah woah woah, who the hell is Ryan Conway and why does he have that dumb smile on his face I mean golly. I seen smiles but that is the worst smile by far in The Ghost Hunter history. I will bring it in my match against Ryan Conway and The Ghost Hunter will be cookin. (The Ghost Hunter leaves when Ryan Conway throw him by the tron3000) Ryan Conway: You can't see me Match 2:Ryan Conway defeated The Ghost Hunter in a falls count anywhere match when Ryan Conway did the Attitude Ajustment on top of the locker in the locker room (someone is knocking on Miles door) Miles:Come in Nexus: Miles why don't I have a match tonight and why are there only five matches tonight? Miles:You haven't notice right? you have a match tonight against Nitro Blast for the NIWF Winged Eagle Championship. Nexus:Um.. what about the match type? Miles:The match will be in a steel cage match (Nexus gets out of Miles office and Nitro Blast comes and attack Nexus) Match 3:Nexus vs Nitro Blast ended in a draw for the NIWF Winged Eagle Championship. ''' After the match Nexus and Nitro Blast looked each other in the eye and fight until two security guards came and ended the fight. '''Match 4:AdamEFF defeated Mike HDZ for the NIWF Hardcore Championship in a ladder match after a frog splash on top of the ladder. (The titantron has a message) "'''People from all over the world should look around them because I will come and take NIWF by storm,so be watching because I will make my debut soon." '''Main Event Match: Headhunter defeated David Falcon for the NIWF Undisputed Championship in a parking lot brawl match after a chokeslam on top of a car. David promo:'''Headhunter, I heard you earlier tonight saying you're a 7 foot monster from hell who has the power of 100 men. Well you're out of luck, because in case you haven't seen me in my previous work, it takes 101 men AT LEAST to hold me back. Tonight, you think you have the advantage over me, but let me tell you son, you don't have jack shit on me. I'm a multi-time world, intercontinental, and tag team champion. Tonight, you'll see what it's like to fight a wrestling God. That's all I have to say ''I would like both guys to promo for their match '' Headhunter:David Falcon, I'm sorry that the boss put you against me in a parking lot for the undisputed title because i'm pretty sure you want the title but you won't get it because your facing the head hunter. I also just want to add that the men you have faced in your career, hope to beat you, but I know I will beat you because I'm a 7 foot monster who was born in hell and has the power of 100 men ... Your lucky we are just contained to a parking lot brawl because if i could bring you anywhere in this arena i would end your career. '''King:This match is taking place in the parking lot, omg I wonder what will each men do to each other. After the match AJ Miles is seen lifting up the winner's hand and a unknown driver run Miles over with his car. "'Again people will soon see who will come one day I will make my debut, one day I will make a impact and one day I will make people pay for their wrong doing." '(The Show ends with AJ Miles knockout and can't get up) 'Match Card for April 10th,2013 - Pure Insanity ' (The titantron is showing a replay of HeadHunter winning the match against David Falcon when a mystery guy took a car and hit AJ Miles with 'it) AJ Miles is coming out with clutches and has the mic in his hand Miles:People everywhere this has to be one of the most odd things I mean look at me how can I talk with this neckbrace. I want answers now! '(The lights turn off and AJ Miles is seen lying on the titantron with his mouth ducktaped) JR: Dah Hell who is doing this to the Owner of NIWF. (A Other segment is being shown) "Miles how do you feel about that, let me remind you that no matter what you do you can't find me, I always find you (evil laugh and the theme song for Pure Insanty hits) JR:Last week, we crown our first champion and he will be here tonight celebrating his victory. And man is this show exciting. King:JR you are right, the thing I don't get is why is anyone after AJ MIles what has he done. JR:I don't know about you king but I would keep my mouth shut for now. Match 1: Rated Peep Superstar(Debut match) vs Raj Singh in a extreme rules match Matthew:Rated Peer Superstar since you're debuting today do you have anything to say? RPS: Matthew what kind of question is that, I am ready to face my opponent Raj who don't know anything about winning. I am the whole deal Josh, and I work harder then anyone in the back no one can defeat me not even you so watch me win my match against Raj. (RPS leaves the interview and Raj is seen behind the banner of the interview side) AdamEFF is seen holding the hardcore championship, Mike HDZ goes from behind and hits him with a ladder and says this isn't over until. Match 2:AdamEFF vs Nitro Blast (Both opponents for Honor of Dishonor are commetating with King and JR) Match 3:Mark Hunt vs Matt Code TLC Match ''' '''After the match Mark Hunt introduce himself to the crowd and tell a crowd member to come into the ring to demonstrate his Warrior Wrath, Mark Hunt won't let the crowd go and shows how tough he is and he is no joke to NIWF. Match 4:Nexus vs Mike HDZ No holds barred match (The camera is going into the back) Security:Get someone quick, Headhunter opponent for tonight is down. ''' '''JR:It seems like this guy won't stop with the mind games who is this guy and why does he leave every time. King:I don't know but I better watch out now since the guy could come after me next. Match 6:David Falcon vs The Ghost Hunter Tables match After the match David is furious with the decision and goes on rampage because of his match with Headhunter. 'Main Event: HeadHunter vs Ryan Conway ' '"'You fools will find out who I am at Honor of Dishonor, AJ Miles is my first victim I am going to target each and everyone of the wrestlers in the back so be warned. I warned you once and will not say it again. I will live on to be the greatest to take out the Owner of NIWF." (The show closes with the mystery man Logo saying 13 days until my debut to NIWF, one by one will I come and destory everyone) Don't forget to vote BQ: Rate the card Category:No Limitation Wrestling Federation Category:NIWF Pure Insanity Episodes